


Russia with Geno

by Why_so_drama



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Still Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: When Sid hits the ‘purchase’ button for his flight to Russia, a very familiar name appears on his wrist. As soon as the word becomes clear, his phone rings. It’s Geno, and he’s calling with some big news of his own.





	Russia with Geno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/gifts).



> Dear chibinecco
> 
> I tried to include as much as I could from your likes, and this is what I ended up with. I really hope you enjoy this fic. Happy SidGeno exchange, this one is for you <3

It happens as soon as Sid clicks the ‘complete purchase’ button for his ticket. He feels a hot sensation on his wrist, like a sunburn, and looks down to see the letters spreading across his skin. They’re the darkest black, almost an absence of light, even against his summer tan. Sid watches the lines curve and dip sharply, trying to see what the name will end up being. It must be someone in Russia, since it was the ticket purchase that prompted the name to start appearing. Maybe it’s someone he’ll meet there, maybe it’s someone he’s met before. He can’t quite tell just yet.

He rubs his thumb over the letters as they slowly reveal themselves, and then gasps when he sees the results. He’s been around Russians the entire time he’s played for the Penguins, and seen this particular combination of Cyrillic letters enough to recognize it. It’s undeniable: Sid’s wrist reads _Zhenya_. 

He’s reaching for his phone when it lights up with an incoming call. His hands shake as he swipes to answer it. Sid draws a breath in and whispers, “Geno?”

“Sid! You see?” Geno doesn't sound all that steady himself. “It happen for you too? I’m taking nap and wake up to like, burn on my skin, then I see on my chest, say _Sid_ right over heart. Where you have my name?” 

Sid closes his eyes, free hand coming up to his mouth. He’s been waiting for a name to appear for so long that he’s all but given up. At thirty two years old, it feels like all the big decisions in his life have already been made, especially any that would result in finding his soulmate.

This wasn’t something he’d expected to happen. He’s been with Geno for the past thirteen years now, through the biggest of wins, and crushing defeat. They’ve been together, been each other’s right hand for all of Sid’s adult life, he’d just never imagined that something like this would occur between them. He’s wanted Geno practically since they’d first met, but Geno always had girlfriends, was always dating someone. He never gave any hint that he might like a stocky solid guy in his bed, never once indicated that he was into Sid as more than just a good friend. 

Soulmarks don’t lie though, so there must be something there. 

“Sid?” 

Sid realises that he’s been silent for too long. “It’s across my wrist, right in that spot where our jerseys and gloves don’t meet. Everyone’s gonna be able to see it” He laughs, knowing that Geno will be happy that everyone knows who Sid belongs to. “And it says Zhenya,” headds. “Geno, what does this mean?”

“Means we soulmate, means we be together, yes? But why happen now?”

Sid knows exactly why now. It’s the first time he’s ever been able to make Russia with Geno work. It took that level of commitment for their marks to show up. If he had known, he’d have bought this tickets years and years ago. 

“I’m coming to Russia,” Sid replies. 

“Of course come to Russia, have to come see new soulmate.” Sid can see the grin stretched across his face, the excitement in his eyes. He wants to be there now, wants to see Geno’s expression for himself. “Doesn’t say why it happen now, why not when I come to Pittsburgh, or when we win cups? Why now?”

“I bought a ticket. I was going to surprise you,” Sid tells him. “You know I’ve always wanted to come.”

“Oh, you come alright.”

Sid can’t help but break into giggles, because of course now that they know without a doubt how they both feel, it’s unlikely they’ll leave the bedroom for a day or two. Sid will make sure of it. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says.

“Don’t have to worry about come with me,” Geno replies, his voice cheeky over the phone line. “Is because of surprise?” 

“Yeah, I think so. I think it’s because I showed my commitment to you, to this. I think it’s because I wanted to see you over the summer, see where you live, what your life is like. I wanted to be with you this summer, and that’s why we got each other’s names.” 

“Sid,” Geno breathes. “Sid, I’m want too, but scared to say. I’m not think that you want.”

“Of course I do, G,” Sid responds. “I have, for a long time now.”

“You call me Zhenya now. It say on your wrist. When you be here? I’m need to make sure I’m prepare.” Leave it to Geno to leave the heartfelt confessions for later, when they see each other. Right now, he seems to have other priorities.

“Two days,” Sid says, voice soft. “It was supposed to be a surprise, because I knew you were in Moscow this time.” 

Last year had been a bust. This year, he hadn’t wanted to go right away because he hadn’t wanted to bother Geno in the aftermath of Worlds. Now it’s been a couple weeks and there’s writing on his wrist telling him that this is only the first time that Russia with Geno will happen. 

He pops his headphones in and then goes to lie back against his hotel bed, content to draw out this conversation for as long as possible. “What are you doing to prepare?”

“Buy lube,” Geno replies, his voice deep as he laughs. “Make sure sheets are clean,” he adds after a moment of silence. “Only best for soulmate.” 

Sid feels his face flush. This is something he wants, but it’s also something that he’s refused to think about because it was never going to happen. Now it’s inevitable, and Sid is excited to see what he and Geno can be, now that they know they belong to each other. He clears his throat, takes a breath, and takes a chance. “And what are you planning to do with the uh… with the lube?” 

“What you think I do? I’m make sure you completely satisfy,” Geno tells him blatantly. 

“I wish we were together right now, so you could show me.” 

“Should come earlier, change flight. I’m show you good time, promise,” Geno breathes. Sid hears some shuffling and then a muffled gasp. He has a feeling that he knows where this is going, and he’s sure of it when Geno says, “guess where my hand is, _kotyonok_.”

“What did you just call me?” Sid laughs. He repeats the word, completely murdering the pronunciation and hears Geno laughing at him through their connection.

“It’s like, uh, baby cat?” 

“You called me a kitten?” 

“Yes, I do. Guess where my hand is, _kitten_ ,” Geno repeats, in English this time. 

Sid closes his eyes and lets himself relax further against the mattress. He slips his shorts and underwear down, then digs around in his bag for a bottle of lotion. “I think it’s probably the same place that my hand is about to be,” he says, then grins when he hears Geno’s answering curse. “I wish it was your hand, you know. I wish you were here with me.” 

“Sid, come tomorrow. Don’t wait two days,” Geno begs. “Can’t wait longer for you to get here. I’m need to kiss my soulmate, need to touch you, need fuck you.”

Sid pours some of the lotion into his palm and then reaches it down to rub it all over his dick, making sure that it’s fully coated before taking it into his hand. “I wish you were here, wish you could be pouring lube on your fingers, wish you could be opening me up, getting me ready for that nice big cock I know you’re packing.” 

“I’m take such good care,” Geno assures him. “I want show you how good it is, how good I make you feel.” He sounds wrecked already.

“I know you will,” Sid tells him. Geno buffs a breath on the other line and Sid tightens his fist a little bit. “What are you thinking about now?” 

“I’m think about you. I’m think about great ass and how finally I get to have you. I’m want for long time, and now we soulmate, so I’m think about have you naked in my house, in Russia, and Sid, I’m want so bad,” he breathes.

“Fuck Geno, yes, I want that too.” Sid tells him. “I just want to come to Russia, to come to your house and spend like, the first fucking week just fucking _coming_. I don’t wanna go out for anything, I just wanna fuck-”

“Yes Sid, _malysh_ , I want too,” Geno tells him. 

“I want everything with you,” Sid promises.

“Sunrise and sunset,” Geno adds. “Sid, I want you take finger and touch yourself, tell me how it feels.”

Sid feels like he’s a total mess already, and Geno asking him to touch himself, to fuck himself, has him muffling a moan into his microphone. “G-” he gasps, “fuck I wish you were here.”

“Use fingers in ass, pretend is me,” Geno all but growls on the other end. “Sid, please.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Sid moves his hand down, slides his slick fingers over his balls and trails them down toward his entrance. He takes a moment to spread the lotion around his tight pucker and then slowly presses the first finger in. This time, he’s not able to muffle the sound and ends up letting a deep moan flow over the phone line. 

Geno’s not even speaking English anymore, and Sid doubts that he’d be able to understand him even if he knew Russian, but he sounds so hot, sounds so into it, that Sid finds his voice once again. “I wish I was there. I wanna watch you coat that gorgeous cock of yours in lube- better yet, I want to do it for you. I want you to use your fingers to stretch me open, I want you to take enough time to have me begging for it,” he breathes, adding a second finger. He gasps and sucks in a shaky breath. “I’ve got two fingers inside me and I want them to be yours.”

Geno is breathless now, Sid can hear him, heavy breathing loud in his ears. He’s not even trying to speak anymore, just gasping across the miles the separate them. “You gonna come, babe?” Sid asks him; Geno answers with a long drawn out moan. 

Suddenly, the line goes quiet and Sid can hear Geno trying to catch his breath. He takes the opportunity to add one more finger and fit his free hand around his dick. “I’m close,” he mentions. “So fucking close. I wanna come for you.”

“Yes, come for me,” come Geno’s deep voice, all sexy and scratchy from the sounds he’d been making. 

Sid wasn’t lying about being close, and hearing Geno’s voice all deep and demanding makes heat pool in Sid’s belly. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Geno, please-”

“Yes Sid, when you come, when you’re in Russia, I’m make you _come_ ,” he promises.

It’s almost enough to get him there. Sid is incomprehensible now; he doesn’t know what he’s saying, doesn’t even know what he needs, but then he presses his fingers into that sweet spot, does it again and again until he’s writhing on his hand, stroking himself quickly to try to get there. “Just a little more,” he begs. “Give me a little more.”

“Gonna fuck you so good, gonna take to to my bed and fuck you, and then, when you ready, you gonna fuck me too,” Geno tells him, and it’s just enough.

Sid’s body goes rigid but his hips try to fuck up into his hand and grind down against his fingers at the same time. He comes with a surprised yelp because he doesn’t think that it’s ever felt this good. He can hear the whine of his voice, can hear Geno’s encouragements as he empties his load into his fist. He hears himself gasp, feels himself finally taking in a deep breath as his body slowly relaxes. 

“Holy fuck,” he says finally, once his breathing comes back to normal. 

“You okay? Feel good?” Geno asks him. 

“Incredible,” Sid admits. “Fuck.”

“You want fuck me, Sid?” 

“Of course I do, but I want you to do me first.”

“Bossy,” Geno chirps.

“Oh fuck you, you’re one to talk,” Sid laughs. He takes another breath and adds, “I’m changing my flight. I’m gonna leave tomorrow. I need-”

“You need soulmate dick, keep you happy.”

“You’re damn right I do,” Sid states. “And I’m gonna need a dose of it like, every fucking day.”

“Is okay. I give you dick whenever you want,” Geno laughs. “Anytime, you just ask.”

“Maybe just… talk to me a bit longer. I can probably go again in a bit.”

“No, you sleep. Need to be rested when you get to Moscow. I talk to you until you start snore.”

“I do not snore,” Sid denies. “No way.”

“You snore like truck,” Geno insists. 

They argue like that for a little bit longer, Sid’s heart growing warmer and more and more fond as the seconds pass. This isn’t something he’d expected, but in retrospect, it seems like it had been meant to be, like every moment leading up to this had been the exact steps that they should have been taking. Geno is his soulmate, and honestly, Sid can’t picture himself with anyone else. He’s so happy, so incredibly pleased with this turn of events that he smiles until he drifts off to sleep.

Finding a soulmate is not always the easiest thing to do. For Sid, it’s been years of searching and hoping and then finally giving up and all it had taken was finally being able to make Russia with Geno to make it happen. 

He can’t find it in himself to complain as he climbs into his seat on the plane early the next morning. He finally found his soulmate, and he knows that the two of them will be beyond happy in their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> We're also around on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/). If you have any questions, comments or asks, hit us up ;)


End file.
